The Letter
by livinthelife321
Summary: You say you love the rain, but you use an umbrella to block it. You say you love the sun, but you use your Rayban shades to hide from it. So, how do I believe that you ever loved me too? Her heart is shattered, and she thinks her letter is the best way to tell him how she feels. / Beck&Tori one-shot, 10 months after TFBJ, Tori-centric.


**Hey everyone. This wouldn't have fit in with my stories at all, and I really wanted to put this piece up on Fanfiction…because I really want all of your opinions. So, here it is! :)**

**In this one-shot, we can imagine our lovely Tori being heart-broken after Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, because as we all Bori fans know, she needs to fix herself first. So, if Bade gets back together, and go steady for about ten months, this one-shot represents Tori. (at least in my opinion)**

**This has absolutely no dialogue, and I just now typed this up. I don't know if I like it…hope you do, though. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

_Hey. I know. You weren't expecting this. But I just wanted to talk to you. Ask you how you've been. Tell you I've missed you. No, sorry. I actually just wanted to tell you that I've never been so upset over something in my life. It's been 10 months since everything happened. I've never felt so sorry for myself. _

_and I'm still. _

_so. _

_madly. _

_in. _

_love. _

_with. _

_you. _

_I know you don't realize it, because I see you every day and you're always looking down when you're alone, as if you have nothing to look forward to in your life. I know the feeling. _

_But you have everything you could ever dream for, everything to be happy about. You're perfect. Absolutely perfect. _

_Remember when we would walk together between classes, as best friends. I miss that so much. And I miss the way you would hold me when I had to go. You wouldn't let me go. I loved that feeling. When you put your arms around me and held me close to your chest surrounded by nothing but you. When you hugged me like there was no other girl you would rather be with. _

_I miss you so freaking much. _

_Remember when you took my water bottle from me and drank all my water? Ahh I still hate you for that. _

_But, I miss when you used to write me sweet, little – but only friendly – notes and took the time to see me, no matter what you had to do or where you had to go. _

_Remember when you kept asking me if I was going to winter formal and they ended up canceling it?_

_I miss how you used to tell me you wanted to get to know me in person, you always found excuses to hang out with me and that was too adorable. I loved that so much. I loved how you used to chat me the night before my birthday, and we stayed up talking for a pretty long time. it made me feel so special…_

_I loved how you told me exactly what you were doing, at every second just to make sure I knew that you were trying to hint that you liked me. I miss your flirty messages, the way you hinted me things that I embarrassingly could never pick up. I really miss that. I miss the way you used to talk to me. You made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. You really did. _

_I remember telling Cat the night you asked me on that double date, that I am the luckiest girl in the world, to have the opportunity to go out with the sweetest, smartest, funniest, and cutest guy in the world. _

_I miss when we used to tell each other about those times when we got drunk and did crazy things. lolol we were hilarious. I loved how you always asked me where I was going and what my classes were, as if you were planning on seeing me later. _

_I remember the feeling I used to get just talking to you._

_But the hardest part about knowing you: I could never talk to you openly like this because I knew that you didn't like me. And because I never felt like I deserved someone as great as you. That made me feel so terrible, yet I still like you so much. _

_I know you may want nothing to do with me, other than maybe stay friends. I can tell by everything I'm hearing. I can't be friends Beck...I just can't._

_But I just want you to know that, I still really like you, and I really miss the way we were. You gave me hope that someone actually liked me especially when I really needed it. You gave me a reason to live, because before we met, I wasn't the real me. The way you treated me made me feel like I was actually important to someone._

_And I sure as hell know that I was very jealous of Jade. I still am and I think you really needed to know that. I cried my heart out because it hurt. It really hurt to know that my friend was dating the guy I was trying so hard to be with. _

_I feel like I don't know you anymore. I don't know where we stand, and some of your friends say we've long been over, that we don't stand anywhere, that I should give up. But I don't want to. I'm going to keep trying, until we're back to how we were before because I miss that so much and I miss you so much. _

_I'm not going to let anyone tell me to get over you. _

_But, I know there is no hope for us anymore. For us to even be friends. Everything has been ruined. But I really just want to be able to talk to you, to smile with you, to walk with you, to be best friends again. And again, I can't. I really can't._

_I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for not telling you this before. I'm really sorry for all the times I turned you down. _

_You're perfect to me, okay? You always have been, and you always will be. I want you to know, that if you ever change your mind, I will always be here so you can like me again. _

_Honestly, I'm not sorry for liking you because none of this would have ever happened if I had never liked you. _

_But I guess I still do like you, and maybe these feelings will fade sooner or later…or not. but all I know is, I can't do this anymore. I'm just tired of feeling this way and I guess it was about time you knew._

_I love you, okay?_

_-Tori _

She sees Beck and Jade in the hallway. They're making out. How could she have been so stupid to think that this letter would make anything better?

"_Why?"_ she thinks, and she runs into the bathroom tearing up the letter and dropping it into the trash can.

And that's the Tori&Beck love story. That's all it is. The end.

* * *

**Aw, how was it? Please give me some legitimate reviews on this. I would really appreciate it. **

**You guys have to realize I've never done a piece like this...and I really want your feedback. THANKS! Please review!**

**~livinthelife321**


End file.
